This invention relates to, in general, III-V semiconductor devices, and more particularly, a method of forming a ohmic contact to a III-V semiconductor material.
A low resistance contact to III-V semiconductor materials is important as semiconductor device dimensions shrink both vertically and laterally. As the metal to semiconductor contact area is scaled, the contact resistance between the ohmic metal and the source and drain regions increases, which may significantly degrade device performance. The specific contact resistivity of the ohmic contacts required in the integrated circuit technology is typically in the 10.sup.-6 to 10.sup.-8 ohm-cm.sup.2 range, and the contact property should be maintained throughout all device fabrication steps and throughout device operation.
It would be advantageous to have a low cost, effective method to fabricate low resistance contacts to III-V semiconductor materials.